


The Conspiracy

by CarleyT



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Homeworld is Horrible, Rebellion, Renegade Pearl, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleyT/pseuds/CarleyT
Summary: It didn't make any sense, none of it did, where was Pink Diamond's pearl? What happened to her?





	The Conspiracy

The trial was over. Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond were arguing over what to do with the so-called “Rose Quartz”. They were too busy to notice the prisoners escaping until Blue Diamond’s palanquin seemed to be moving of its own accord. The pearls were too lost in thought to even call out to their respected diamonds in warning.

“They are getting away!” Blue had cried, and Yellow Diamond raced toward the wall, blowing it up. The palanquin passed the building and disappeared into the blackness below. Blue Diamond sagged to the floor and put her hands to her eyes. 

Blue Pearl could feel the emotions welling up inside her, and a quick glance at Yellow Pearl told her she was feeling the same thing. She hated Blue Diamond’s strong emotions, she was so tired of crying and mourning. Sure, she felt very bad for her diamond, but it had been many, many years of grieving. But Pink Pearl? That was something the pearls did not allow themselves to think about for very long. They had their duties, they couldn’t waste time thinking about some “silly little pearl”. But when it was brought back up again by the Zircon, “and where was her pearl,” Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl had looked at one another, and could not stop the same thought of, where was she?

Yellow Diamond came back, furious that they had gotten away, though she knew that they were trapped, and it was only a matter of locating them. When she saw Blue Diamond on the floor, crying yet again, she rolled her eyes, but her face softened, only a little, as she crouched down and wrapped Blue Diamond in her arms.

Yellow Pearl knew that her diamond was not the forgiving, nurturing type. None of the diamonds really were, so this was something of a bit of a shock that hers was being so caring at the moment. It wasn’t the first time Yellow Diamond had comforted the other Diamond, not at all, but it was very rare for her all the same.

Yellow Diamond looked up and noticed the pearls waiting for orders. “You are dismissed,” she said. “Both of you, the trial is over, leave us be.”

Yellow Pearl hopped up from her stool and glanced quickly at Blue Pearl. Blue moved her hands ever-so-slightly, and Yellow nodded. They walked to the exit, going their separate ways so as not to draw suspicion from other gems, though there were few in the vicinity.

Using gesture-speak, Blue Pearl had said to meet her in one of the numerous holding cells in the court. The cells were not monitored to make the trials more “fair”. Yellow Pearl snorted at that, the trials were never fair. The punishments given out to some was worse than shattering, but at the time, Pearl had believed they got what they deserved, not that her opinion really mattered.

She pushed the button on the wall, this would be monitored, to keep track of who went in and out, but Pearl wasn’t worried about that, being in Yellow’s company for millenia, she knew how to tell a little white lie here and there without being caught. The door slid open, and Pearl ducked inside the blinding white room. Blue was already there, waiting for her. Yellow greeted her with the question unspoken for thousands of years.

“What happened to Pink Pearl?”

Blue shrugged her small shoulders. 

There were hundreds of rumors, whispered by mostly pearls, but a few low ranking gems had also discussed her whereabouts. The biggest conspiracy among them all was that she had defected to the rebels side after her diamond was shattered. Blue didn’t blame her, having your owner taken away from you in a flash, leaving you directionless? She could only imagine what that must have been like. Perhaps the rebels found her and took her into their care. 

“You know as much as I do,” Blue Pearl answered quietly.

“But Blue, she was our sister, one of us,” Yellow said in her nasally voice.

Blue nodded. “I know,” she whispered. “I would like to know as well.”

“What if the Diamonds shattered her or harvested her, and decided to keep it a secret?” Yellow asked, though speaking against her diamond in secret could get her in big trouble if someone found out. “What if the rumors were true and she shattered her own diamond?” She gasped.

Blue shook her head violently. “No, that isn’t a possibility, it would have been impossible to reach.”

Yellow huffed. “Well something had to have happened to her, she didn’t just disappear into thin air, that would be too strange.”

“It is suspicious though, Pink Diamond gets shattered and her pearl just vanishes without a trace,” Blue pointed out in her soft voice.

“Do you think the rebels shattered pearl too? What if that Rose Quartz-”

Blue Pearl shook her head. “No, we would have heard about her shards as well.” But that brought up another thought, maybe she had been poofed and the Quartz captured her and kept her as prisoner? There were too many possible scenarios and it made Blue’s head spin. Talking about this and sharing their thoughts after years of silence felt good though, even if they couldn’t figure it out. They would always honor their lost sister. Although…

“It was very coincidental that the Rose Quartz had a pearl,” Blue said softly. Everyone knew a story about a pearl who did defect from her role and joined the rebellion, but it was said that she didn’t last a minute and was shattered instantly in the fighting, surely it couldn't have been the same pearl?

When Blue Pearl had caught a glimpse of the rebels in the sky dome, the pearl was dressed differently, and she was terrifying as she took down multiple soldiers with her swords (something that had sent a secret thrill through pearl at the time). Her hair was pink, but it was a pale pink, and her skin was also pale. It couldn't have been her, but then again…

“What are you suggesting?” Yellow Pearl asked.

Blue Pearl was silent. She didn’t know, there was too many possibilities, and talking about this was dangerous. Even talking about the defective pearl was considered treason. Yellow sniffled. Blue looked up in shock to see the flamboyant pearl actually crying. Yellow had tears streaming down her cheeks, and her eyes were screwed shut. Blue ran over, but stopped right in front of Yellow. "It will be alright," she whispered gently, wiping away one of the tears. Yellow sighed. "I know, I just...miss her." Blue nodded in understanding. She missed her too. They were all as close as close could be. On moments they had to themselves to think, they thought about her. "I am sure she is fine, she was resilient." Blue assured. Yellow looked at her tiredly. "You can't possibly know that." Blue's shoulders sagged. It was the lie she tried convincing herself daily, but she just truly didn't know anything. Yellow had stopped crying, though there were still trails on her cheeks. Blue silently wrapped her arms around Yellow and held her tight. As much as Yellow's self-righteousness and bossiness sometimes bothered her, she knew that they were both grieving and going through the same thing. They both needed and relied on each other, it was all they had. She hoped that whatever happened to Pink, she was alright, and if she was still alive somewhere, she was happy and well. That is all either pearl wished for their sister. They did want to be able to see her if for one last time, but the chances were near impossible. They exited the room, each left to their own thoughts about what could have possibly happened to their fellow pearl. 

Unbeknownst them, a pearl was humming happily to herself as she made dinner for her young ward a million light years away, a pearl who knew all the answers to their questions, and more.

Note: sorry for the super long paragraph at the end, everything looks fine when i edit it, but it combined like three paragraphs together when it gets posted so i apologize for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why I wrote this, but here it is. I was inspired by several pearl fics I have read, and I am super curious as to what Blue and Yellow Pearl think happened to Pink Pearl, because their reactions in the trial episode made me wonder...of course now mostly everyone knows, but these two may or may not. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
